colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Remember - Bang Yong Guk ft. Yang Yo Seob
Descripción right|170px *'Titulo:' I Remember *'Artísta: 'Bang Yong Guk feat. Yoseob (BEAST) *'Single:' I Remember *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Hip-Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 12-Agosto-2011 Vídeo full|center|401 px Yong Guk, Yoseob Romanización da jiok gatdeon uriui gieogi wae ajikdo meorissoge namainneunji nan moreugesseo jinan nal jeonbu gieokhalge nal gatgo noldeon geot deokbune modeun ge nan da dwi bakkwieosseo geujeo apeseo hwanhage utdeon yejeone nae moseubeun eobseo nan geu eotteon sarangi wado utgyeo da gugyeojin simjang eotteokedeun neol ijeoboryeo haesseo naega meonjeo nuguboda jallajyeoseo nal bomyeonseo nega huhoehagil baraesseo geurae neo geureoke musihadeon nae eumakdo ijen seoul georie ullyeo peojinikka (Rock on) uri yejeon seupgwandeuri butjapgo angmong gatdeon ne saenggage hollyeo ppajyeodeulji maebeon geuraedo saranghaetdeon neoyeotgie jeoldae itji anha Yes, I Remember nuneul gamado(do) uril bichudeon bichi ajikdo(do) geudaero isseo sojunghaetdeon sigandeul nan gipi ganjikhagesseo manheun sigan sok(sok) apeumi wado yeongwoneul yaksok(sok) haetdeon nanaldeul geu sunganmankeum geutorok jeoldae itji ankesseo I Remember I Don’t Know What You Done to me Just Like That jibeochiwo nan sarang ttawin an hae I Came Back, Yeah modu beoryeo deo isangeun pillyo eobseo nan ije neo eobsi jamdeul su isseo neo eomneun Spotlight binjarireul bichueo jeuk, naega kkuneun kkumui gachireul mitji motae nal beorin i hyeonsire naega michyeo I’m Hot Stuff neo gateun aedeuri mannadallago gancheonghal ttae juneun sangcheoneun nae nareumdaero akhage saraganeun beop gyesokdwaetdeon ibyeol hue naege nameun geon yeongwonhal georan yaksogeun gyeolguk eobseo geuge nal yeogikkaji oge mandeureotji maebeon ne soneuro jikjeop nohabeorin nal du beon dasineun chyeodado bojima ne saenggakdo nawa gatdago mideulge jeoldae itji anha Yes, I Remember nuneul gamado(do) uril bichudeon bichi ajikdo(do) geudaero isseo sojunghaetdeon sigandeul nan gipi ganjikhagesseo manheun sigan sok(sok) apeumi wado yeongwoneul yaksok(sok) haetdeon nanaldeul geu sunganmankeum geutorok jeoldae itji ankesseo I Remember hamkke hajaneun yaksok yeongwontorok (igose ganjikhalge) jamsi i gireul hollo georeogado nae modeun geol nege boyeojulge nuneul gamado(do) uril bichudeon bichi ajikdo(do) geudaero isseo sojunghaetdeon sigandeul nan gipi ganjikhagesseo manheun sigan sok(sok) apeumi wado yeongwoneul yaksok(sok) haetdeon nanaldeul geu sunganmankeum geutorok jeoldae itji ankesseo I Remember Español No sé porqué aun tengo en la memoria aquellos recuerdos parecidos al infierno Recordaré todo por lo que pasamos hasta el cómo jugaste conmigo Cambie completamente Por tu culpa Ya no sonrío como antes lo hacía Ya ni si quiera me interesa el amor mi corazón está pisoteado Intenté de todo para olvidame de ti Quería ser mejor que todos los demás para que así te arrepintieras Yeah, miraste en menos mi música Y ahora es tocada en las calles de Seúl (Acéptalo) Nuestros antiguos hábitos aún me retienen Y me ahogo en tus pensamientos como una pesadilla Pero no lo olvidaré, porque fuiste tú quien me amaste Si, lo recuerdo Incluso si mantengo mis ojos cerrados Aún puedo ver la luz que nos iluminó Guardaré en el mi interior nuestros preciados recuerdos Incluso si el sufrimiento acompaña los días que vengan Los días en que prometimos amor eterno Nunca los olvidaré esos momentos Lo recuerdo. No sé qué es lo que me has hecho simplemente es así Olvídalo, nunca me enamoraré he vuelto, yeah Olvídalo todo ya no necesito nada más Ahora puedo dormirme sin ti La atención se centra en tu lugar ahora vacío Me dejaste por no creer en mi sueño Y aquello me vuelve loco Soy material caliente, herí los sentimientos de gente como tú que sólo quería estar conmigo Esta es la forma en que yo vivo una cruel vida Es la única cosa que aún mantengo después de tantas separaciones No existen aquellas promesas de eternidad Eso me ayudó a recorrer todo el camino hasta aquí Ya que me dejaste ir, ahora no me vuelvas a observar Creo que piensas de la misma forma en que yo lo hago Nunca lo olvides, sí, yo lo recuerdo Incluso si mantengo mis ojos cerrados Aún puedo ver la luz que nos iluminó Guardaré en el mi interior nuestros preciados recuerdos Incluso si el sufrimiento acompaña los días que vengan Los días en que prometimos amor eterno Nunca los olvidaré esos momentos Lo recuerdo. La promesa que nos hicimos de permanecer juntos por siempre La guardaré para siempre Incluso si recorro por este camino solitariamente Te mostraré todo lo que soy Incluso si mantengo mis ojos cerrados Aún puedo ver la luz que nos iluminó Guardaré en el mi interior nuestros preciados recuerdos Incluso si el sufrimiento acompaña los días que vengan Los días en que prometimos amor eterno Nunca los olvidaré esos momentos Lo recuerdo. Hangul 다 지옥 같던 우리의 기억이 왜 아직도 머릿속에 남아있는지 난 모르겠어 지난 날 전부 기억할게 날 갖고 놀던 것 덕분에 모든 게 난 다 뒤 바뀌었어 그저 앞에서 환하게 웃던 예전에 내 모습은 없어 난 그 어떤 사랑이 와도 웃겨 다 구겨진 심장 어떻게든 널 잊어보려 했어 내가 먼저 누구보다 잘나져서 날 보면서 네가 후회하길 바랬어 그래 너 그렇게 무시하던 내 음악도 이? 서울 거리에 울려 퍼지니까 (Rock on) 우리 예전 습관들이 붙잡고 악몽 같던 네 생각에 홀려 빠져들지 매번 그래도 사랑했던 너였기에 절대 잊지 않아 Yes, I Remember 눈을 감아도(도) 우릴 비추던 빛이 아직도(도) 그대로 있어 소중했던 시간들 난 깊이 간직하겠어 많은 시간 속(속) 아픔이 와도 영원을 약속(속) 했던 나날들 그 순간만큼 그토록 절대 잊지 않겠어 I Remember I Don’t Know What You Done to me Just Like That 집어치워 난 사랑 따윈 안 해 I Came Back, Yeah 모두 버려 더 이상은 필요 없어 난 이제 너 없이 잠들 수 있어 너 없는 Spotlight 빈자리를 비추어 즉, 내가 꾸는 꿈의 가치를 믿지 못해 날 버린 이 현실에 내가 미쳐 I’m Hot Stuff 너 같은 애들이 만나달라고 간청할 때 주는 상처는 내 나름대로 악하게 살아가는 법 계속됐던 이별 후에 내게 남은 건 영원할 거란 약속은 결국 없어 그게 날 여기까지 오게 만들었지 매번 네 손으로 직접 놓아버린 날 두 번 다시는 쳐다도 보지마 네 생각도 나와 같다고 믿을게 절대 잊지 않아 Yes, I Remember 눈을 감아도(도) 우릴 비추던 빛이 아직도(도) 그대로 있어 소중했던 시간들 난 깊이 간직하겠어 많은 시간 속(속) 아픔이 와도 영원을 약속(속) 했던 나날들 그 순간만큼 그토록 절대 잊지 않겠어 I Remember 함께 하자는 약속 영원토록 (이곳에 간직할게) 잠시 이 길을 홀로 걸어가도 내 모든 걸 네게 보여줄게 눈을 감아도(도) 우릴 비추던 빛이 아직도(도) 그대로 있어 소중했던 시간들 난 깊이 간직하겠어 많은 시간 속(속) 아픔이 와도 영원을 약속(속) 했던 나날들 그 순간만큼 그토록 절대 잊지 않겠어 I Remember Datos Categoría:Bang Yong Guk Categoría:Yang Yo Seob